


Something Stupid

by IndigoNight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries not to say something stupid. It's unsurprisingly difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of the song Something Stupid sung by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman. I'm a little sorry, but not very much, so here you go. Read, Review,  
> Enjoy!

It is not a date, as Stiles reminds himself repeatedly. But they're alone, well, essentially. He can hear the librarian stamping books up at the front desk, and there's a couple a few rows over who definitely are on a date, but there's no one in their immediate vicinity and Stiles has decided that that's close enough to alone to count. They're also, well, rather intimately situated; which hadn't at all been his intention and had sort of just happened as the table they shared had become leaden with more and more books and just sort of somehow shifted toward each other until he was close enough to smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo and feel a thin line of warmth where their legs touched.

But it definitely was _not_ a date.

They weren't even supposed to be alone at all. The plan had been for him and Scott to spend some time in the library actually studying in hopes of saving Scott from failing chemistry. But of course, no sooner had they walked in than Scott's Allison-radar had gone off and they'd found themselves sitting across a table from Allison and Lydia, who appeared to be there with more or less the same purpose. Twenty minutes of 'studying' which actually comprised of Scott and Allison not-so-subtly playing footsie under the table and making syrup eyes at each other and Lydia had snapped. She'd, also not-so-subtly, slipped Allison a condom and all but banished them from building.

Leaving Stiles in an incredibly awkward position. It was one thing to play third wheel when Scott was hanging out with Allison, it was another thing entirely to be hanging around when there were condoms involved. And technically, Lydia hadn't banished him. So he 'd stayed. He'd pretended to be focused on his books and tried not to fidget enough to annoy her, and then one thing led to another and now he was practically leaning over her shoulder to watch her beautiful -perfect - fingers skillfully manipulate the tip of her pencil through a series of complicated equations. And yeah, okay, this was the most awesome not-date he's ever had.

And for a while it's perfect. Lydia is brilliant, and while Stiles is nowhere near in her league - physically or when it comes to math - he's not an idiot either, which she seems to appreciate. He doesn't actually do much in the studying department, since ninety-eight percent of his brain is focused on not spazzing out or saying something stupid, which is an accomplishment of incredible proportions alone. But just when it's starting to sink in that this is actually real, actually happening and he hasn't screwed it up somehow, the intrusive buzz of the speaker system announcing the library's imminent closing ruins the moment. With a glance at her watch Lydia quickly begins packing up her books, and already Stiles can feel himself fading away back into nonexistence. 

"Hey, uh, do you need a ride?" He blurts, desperate to hold onto the moment for just a little longer, "We could, uh, maybe stop for a bite? To eat, I mean. Obviously."

She doesn't even look up. "I'm meeting Jackson." Of course she is.

_He doesn't deserve you_ , he wants to say. "Right, well, maybe we could study together again sometime?" he says instead.

At least she doesn't say no outright. "I study with Allison."

"I can bring Scott." _How can I get you to see me?_

She doesn't deign that with a response, but she does toss an absent, "Later," over her shoulder, making his stomach flip a little with hope.

_Bye_ , he means to reply, "I love you," comes out instead. But with a swish of her hair she's already and his words once again fall onto empty air.

Well, so much for not saying anything stupid.


End file.
